The Hunter With No Fear
by Ejammer
Summary: After surviving a tragedy that cost him his family, he was sent to live with his last blood relatives his aunt and cousin Pyrrha. How will Naruto develop and grow with the loss of his parents and with those responsible still at large. Now going to going to Beacon academy with his cousin. Leading his own team what chaos will Naruto get into and what changes will occur in the world


**The Hunter With No Fear**

Chapter 1: The Vermilion Trailer

 _After surviving a tragedy that cost him his family, he was sent to live with his last blood relatives his aunt and cousin Pyrrha. How will Naruto develop and grow with the loss of his parents and with those responsible still at large. Now going to going to Beacon academy with his cousin. Leading his own team what chaos will Naruto get into and what changes will occur in the world of remnant?_

A young man was visiting two graves on an Island named Zakuu which was just off of the east coast of the continent Anima, in wilds just outside of the kingdom of Mistral's limits. While the young man wore a hooded cloak concealing his face and attire.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Oyaji its been a while I know, I just swung by to let you know that I am ok, I am healthy and eating well." The cloaked man paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I know Kaa-chan wont be happy but I have been training, training ever since that day and I'm pretty strong to." The cloaked figure said while raising an arm to reveal a silver bracer with a hidden blade underneath his wrist to pull back his hood to reveal red hair with striking ocean blue eyes which the young man inherited from his Mother and odd whisker like birthmark on his cheeks.

As the young man dropped his arm to his side he smiling face seemed to change and his open hands became clenched fist before a familiar rage burst through his very being.

"I haven't forgotten what happened, you since that day, I haven't forgotten, now I know you Tou-san you would be telling me me to move on and just be happy, same with you Kaa-chan, but I can't do that they took you both from me. If it wasn't for aunt Honoka and Pyrrha I probably would be a revenge obsessed psycho," the young man stated before releasing a breath he was holding and unclenching his fist bringing his rage back inside its cage as he could already feel that he was being watched by soulless eyes.

"It is thanks to them and the way they treated me after what had happened. If I come across those monsters I will bring them to justice but I will not let my own hatred consume me, I will do as you asked of me Kaa-chan, I will make friends and find a purpose greater than revenge, I will gain justice for not just the both of you." The young man declared.

Just as he finished a large pack of ursa rushed out of the forest surrounding the young mans position. Turning to face the oncoming horde of grimm, the young man began reach up to undo his cloak letting it fall to the ground. As the cloak hit the ground the young man drew a large dagger from his waist and a O-katana from his waist.

"I still have other dreams I must achieve, remember Kaa-chan when you said to only make a promise as long as you make sure you can keep it, well Pyrrha and I made a promise with each to become strong, as strong as we can possibly be, strong enough to help as many people as we can no matter where we are," the young man stated.

Just as the first Ursa was about to reach the young man the vanished leaving the ursa to swipe its claw at nothing.

As the young man reappeared above that same ursa he swung down with his O-katana reliving the grimm of it's head. Just as he landed the grimm began to disintegrate to nothing. As his violet eyes scanned over the rest of the Ursa charging at him.

"Looks like its just you and me girls," the young man said glancing down at his large dagger and O-katana.

Just as the next group of ursa got close to ducked under the first two swipes while connecting the hilts of both of his blades together, and with a twist of the now joint handle which activated the fire dust within the blade causing it to ignite. As soon as the blades ignited the young man began move, becoming a blur to the human eye. To any on looker young man became a twister of flame and blades cutting down a large amount of the horde.

As the young man stopped moving he separated the blades and sheathed them on his waist. The young man looked at his surroundings noticing that an Ursa Major stepped out from the edge of the clearing.

"Well, aren't you a smart little grim," the young man said slightly impressed by the fact that this supposed soulless beast was meant to be unintelligent, but its recent actions disproved his teachers at sanctum.

The Ursa major roared loudly before it began to charge at what it considered to be its next meal.

"Well then if your going to be like that then," the young said before spreading his footing getting into a stance he had learnt from his part time mentor.

With one of his hands on his swords hilt and another on its sheath, he closed his eyes as he waited for the charging beast to come within range.

'There is nothing I cannot cut,' the young thought of his part time mentors most favoured phrase.

Just as the Ursa was almost right on what it considered prey.

The young man's eyes snapped open as he drew his sword at such a speed that the sunlight that reflected off the blade directly into the grimm's eyes, which caused the beast to miss what happened next.

The young man was now positioned behind the the ursa re-sheathing his blade.

"Single Blade: A Lions Song," the young man said whispering the technique. Just as the young man finished sheathing his blade the Ursa major split in two and disintegrated into nothing before it hit the ground.

"Damn still not enough," the young man said in an irritated tone, as he felt some resistance in the slice.

"Looks like I need to train more," the young man said.

As the young man looked around to make sure there was no more grimm. Feeling pretty secure, he began to walk back towards his parent's graves.

"I don't know if you guys are watching from wherever you are but I'm pretty strong but I know I can get stronger and I will. Oh and Kaa-chan I almost forgot, Aunt Honoka misses you terribly and said she was sorry she couldn't come to visit today," the young man paused taking a breath he felt his scroll beeped as he took it out of his pocket he saw it was a message from his cousin, reminding him of the time they are both leaving for beacon academy.

"Crap I got to catch the next boat if I want to make it back on time," the young man said aloud.

As he looked back towards the gravestones. "Looks like my times up, I wont be able visit for a while I'm heading to Beacon academy along with Pyrrha, so I will comeback as soon as I can ok."

As the young man began to head back towards the coast to catch the next boat off the island of Zakuu.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Naruto's blade is called Rakuyo it is of a similar design to lady Maria's Rakuyo from Bloodbourne just more updated and with a longer and slightly thicker Katana.**


End file.
